


Bad Boy

by Shadowpriestess666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Fluffy, still new please be nice, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpriestess666/pseuds/Shadowpriestess666
Summary: You have always had a thing for the notorious trouble maker Brett Talbot. One night you find out he has always had a thing for you too. Still suck at summaries, still suck at writing.





	Bad Boy

The words to describe Brett Talbot… beautiful, sexy, arrogant, trouble! Yet no matter how much you were warned you couldn’t stop the thoughts. The pictures flashing in your mind. What it would be like if he touched you. I know what you’re thinking classic story right? The shy girl into the bad boy that doesn’t even know you exist. Your only shy around people you don’t know, now your friends know the real you. Yet you could never be as forward like the other girls that throw themselves at Brett. Though as a legit ladies’ man you did find it odd he always tries to turn them down gently.

Hesitantly getting out of Lydia’s car “Are you sure about this outfit Lydia”. She scans over your short black dress and heels. She had used you as her own personal Barbie doll and dragging you out of the house. Something about needing social interaction. Her choice tonight a illegal rave the twins are throwing in a warehouse.   
“Yes y/n wait till he sees you” she smiles  
.  
“He who” you play dumb. See no matter how much you deny your feeling for Brett, Lydia can see strait through your bull shit. She rolls her eyes at you grabbing your hand pulling you towards the entrance.   
Once inside quickly you spot your other friends. Greeting each one you engaged in normal conversation. Lydia and Kira convincing you to dance with them. Slowly you grow more comfortable with the beat. Letting the music take over your body. Swaying your hips with the music hands above your head lost in thought. 

Till Lydia approaches you trying to tell you something but the base of the music was too loud. Getting frustrated she grabs your shoulders spinning you around. It only took you a moment to spot Brett on the other side of the room. He was lean against the bar drink in hand eyes locked on you. Your breath caught in your throat as a smirk spread across his lips. You felt yourself blush as you turn to Lydia gesturing you were going to get air.

Before you even reach the door, someone yelled “cops” and bodies instantly scrambled. You push a big metal door leading outside on the back side of the building. You turn around the corner of the building running smack into someone knocking you on your ass. “ow hey...” you started only to look up and see Brett. 

“Oh, shit sorry y/n” he held his hand out helping you up. Once you were up you looked into his eyes searching for words. Before you could even thank him, a bright light was in your face. “Freeze you two” the light lowered and the man who spoke approached. You quickly recognized Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ dad. “Y/n what are you... Mr. Talbot why am I not surprised” he quickly moved his attention to Brett. The Sheriff's demeanor changed as he approaches him. “Alright you know the drill Brett up against the wall” Brett quickly complied palms flat against the warehouse.  
“Come on I didn’t do anything” he spoke as Sheriff searched him. “Oh really” he turned him around to face him. “I have reports of a party out here” he accuses. “That wasn’t me I swear” Brett said quickly. The Sheriff scoffed  
.   
“Actually, Sheriff he is telling the truth” you interjected.   
He raises his eyebrows at you as you walk up next to Brett. Sliding your hand into his linking your fingers. He smiles down at you before turning back toward the Sheriff. “We were just out for a walking before I take y/n home” he said confidently. The Sheriff contemplating a moment “I’m going to pretend I believe you, but go straight home understand”? “Thank you, Sheriff,” you said walking away pulling Brett with me.

You dropped his hand when we got far enough away. “Thanks y/n I can’t believe that worked”. “It was no problem” You answer looking at my shoes. His fingers hook under your chin making me look at him.  
“Can I give you a ride home” he said with a smirk. Looking around you realized Lydia was probably gone. “That would be great actually” He grabbed your hand this time leading you to his car.  
An awkward silence filled the car as he drove you home. You would steal glances out of the corner of your eye. “Y/n” you jumped at the sound of his voice. He chuckles as he looks at you intently “we are here”. Looking out you spot your house “how do you know where I live”? His eyes widen realizing his slip up.   
Sighing “I have asked Scott about you before”. 

“Why would you do that” you held your breath. “I guess it’s because I like you and wanted to get to know you” he rushed out. You stare at him a moment taking in his words.   
“Really” you exhale. “The only reason I went to that party was because Lydia said you would be there” he said lowly. Without thinking you lean forward bringing your lips to his. It was short and sweet ending way to soon. Looking at him a smile spreads across his face as he leans into you. 

Deepening the kiss this time you grip the hair at the base of his neck opening your mouth slightly. His tongue darts you’re mouth his hands gripping your hips. Pulling you over to him and you straddle his lap. Grinding your hips down you moan and he growls into your mouth. You regrettably pull away both of you breathing heavy. You rest your forehead on his “you want to come inside my parents are out of town”. He nods quickly so both of you get out of the car. You fish for your keys out of your pocket. Trying to concentrate on the lock but Brett is kissing your neck.  
Finally, you hear the lock click and you push the door open. As soon as you are both inside he kicks the door closed and pins you against it. “Are you sure” he mumbles against you neck.

“Yes, please Brett” you moan loudly.  
He picks you up by the back of your legs wrapping them around his waist. “Where is your room” his lips are back on yours. “Down the hall last door on the right” you huff out against his lips. Your heels fall off as he carries you to your room dropping you on the bed and you bounce a little. He pulls his shirt over his head and your hands go to his abs.   
“Arms up baby girl” you blush slightly at the words but comply quickly.

He grabs the hem of your dress lifting it from your body. Then reaching behind you and removing your bra as well. He drops it to the floor and instantly his lips are on your breast. Laying you down he kisses downwards across your stomach. Stopping briefly to dip his tongue into your belly button. Goosebumps cover your body as shudder and moan. You squirm try to get him where you need him the most. 

Finally, he grips the side of your panties sliding them down kissing your inner thigh. You prop yourself on your elbows looking down at him. He spreads your legs wide placing them on his shoulders. Waiting till your eyes find his the licking a long slow swipe against your heat. His eyes flashing bright yellow as a strangled moan escapes your mouth.   
Falling back your back arches when he wraps his lips around your clit. He slips his middle finger inside you and you grip his hair moaning his name when he adds another. Pumping his fingers in and out quickly “please I … please oh my God...”. 

“What do you need baby girl tell me” he leans over you. “More baby please” you gasp out. He curls his fingers just right and presses his thumb against your clit. “Cum for me, scream my name y/n let everyone know who makes you feel good. At his command your back arched back off the bed as you reached your high screaming his name. As you came down he removes his fingers sucking on them.   
Brett stands as you sit up he unbuckles his pants letting them fall to the ground. “Come here baby girl” he motions with his finger a smile on his face. You walked over to him quietly standing in front of him. You look up at him smiling, he leans down kissing you. You can taste yourself on his tongue moaning into his mouth.  
“On your knees” his voice deeper than before.

Your knees hit the floor as his cock sprang free out of his boxers. Not waiting for instructions, you engulf as much as you can. Wrapping your hand around what wouldn’t fit. You hollow out your cheeks before bobbing your head looking up at him through you lashes.   
“Fuck y/n just like that” he groans out. He collects as much of your hair as he can moving it from your face. You try your best to take in all of his impressive girth. His groans and moans only encourage you. The grip on your hair tightens as he pulls you away from his length. You whine disappointed he chuckles out of breath.

“I don’t want to come yet baby” he gently lifts you. Placing you back on the bed sliding between your legs. “Not when there is so much more fun to be had” as he places your thigh on his hip. You could feel his tip at your entrance yet he pauses looking at you. 

“You ready baby use your words” he says. “Yes please” you didn’t care how needy you sounded. He kisses you again sliding in slowly. You inhale loudly as he filled every inch of you. Never in your life had you ever felt this full. When he was finally fully inside you he pulled out only to slam back in. For moment, you couldn’t form words just incoherent sounds.   
“Fuck y/n you’re so tight I’m not going to last long” he breaths out. Your hand is balled into the sheets besides your body. Using the heels of your feet you push him further into you.   
“I’m going to cum Brett... please harder” you encourage him. He hikes your right leg higher on his hip changing the angles slightly. You yelp out loudly “right there Brett”. Keeping the angle his pace increases. Your eyes roll back into you head, backing arching as you fall over the edge. 

Mouth open you try to let out a scream but only silence erupts. Your body tingles as you tightening around his cock helping him come shortly after you. He growls out when he coats your walls with his thick cum. You both try to breath riding out your high. He slowly pulls out and you whine already missing the fullness. He falls beside you wrapping an arm around your waist. Twisting toward you propping himself on one elbow he is smiling. 

Looking over at him you chuckle “why are you looking at me like that”. “Go out with me y/n”. You turn facing more towards him, “I guess we did do everything backwards huh”?   
“If it is with you baby girl we can do it anyway you want” wiggling his eyebrows at you. Laughing you smack him in the chest “you’re such a bad boy”.


End file.
